


Bitter Sweet

by Sammiec3



Series: LinkedUniverseAU Discord Mischief [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: LinkedUniverse, Memorys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: My contribution to #LinkedUniverse weekly prompt: Favorite Memory





	Bitter Sweet

“She was bathed in the light of Heaven.” Wild said softly, not thinking anyone could overhear him.

“What was that?” Sky asked curiously getting him to flinch slightly and look to the man next to him.

“It’s nothing I…” Wild frowned a bit, they had been talking about their best memories and he had spoken without thinking. The others were turning to look now too. “Just thinking out loud.”

“Care to share?” Twilight asked and after a moment of silence he nodded.

“She was bathed in the light of Heaven.” Wild repeated, “Zelda, I mean.” He clarified before there could be any confusion. “We had been chased through Blatchery Plains when the Calamity struck, I was going to shelter her in Fort Hateno but we were overrun.” The silence was palpable, they knew without him having to say, this is where he had fallen, where he had failed in his duty to protect her. But a small smile was on his lips. “When her powers came, it was as if heaven was shown through her. I was in the presence of a Goddess that day.”

There was no response, no one knew how to answer that. Wild didn’t need them too.

“I knew she would save us all.”


End file.
